


【绫言】【暴君】【笼中鸟】

by xuanjie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanjie/pseuds/xuanjie
Summary: 本文作者墨兮鱼，该账号代发
Relationships: 绫言
Kudos: 5





	【绫言】【暴君】【笼中鸟】

**Author's Note:**

> 本文作者墨兮鱼，该账号代发

没有了旁人的干扰，乐正绫纤细的手指肆意的在言和娇嫩雪白的肌肤上游走，微微的麻痒让言和不自主的向一旁躲去。  
乐正绫看着言和退怯的模样红色的眸子更深沉了一分，左手牵住了细长的锁链，让言和不得不靠向自己。  
“唔......”言和有些难受的哼唧了一声，乐正绫却笑出了声。  
“你这幅样子还真是讨人喜欢呢。”乐正绫的右手轻轻托起言和没有太明显的胸部，红色的珠粒颤抖的在微凉的空气中挺立。  
“不要......”因为乐正绫提着锁链的原因言和不得不跪在地上，上身保持直立，而这样却让胸前的一切一览无余。  
言和一边忍受着微微窒息的痛苦一边隐忍着不知道从何而来的快感。  
“不要？那是要哪样？”乐正绫用食指和拇指轻轻捻着有些红肿的乳粒。  
“嗯......不要碰那里了......”言和碧蓝色的眼里盈满了水汽，试图让乐正绫放过自己。  
“阿和这么可怜啊？”乐正绫将锁链一拉，言和的脸不由得靠向乐正绫，脆弱的泪水也不小心从眼眶跌落，乐正绫却伸出舌头轻轻的将其舔舐。  
“阿和的眼泪跟别人不一样呢，哈哈哈，居然是甘甜的。”像是发现了什么宝藏，乐正绫不断的亲吻着言和的脸颊，湿润的舌尖扫过颤抖的眼睑，最后扣住那个发出断断续续呻吟的小嘴。  
言和的呼吸越来越急促，却因为乐正绫压着自己的嘴而无法喘气，言和能感觉到乐正绫的舌头不断搅动着自己的舌头，掠夺者口腔里的一切，而乐正绫的手也不老实的从胸部离开向下摸索着。  
轻轻拨开属于少女娇嫩的保护花蕊的花瓣，指尖探到了敏感的花核，乐正绫恶劣的一捏，言和整个身体猛地颤抖一下，呻吟的声音却被堵在喉咙里只剩下呜咽的声音。  
言和的腰微微拱起，乐正绫却适时提起了锁链，紧闭的跪着的双腿也被乐正绫用脚尖强制性的打开。  
没有了双腿的阻碍，乐正绫饶过了被刺激的微微充血的花核继而向少女体内的更深处滑去。  
“呼......嗯......啊......”终于被放开的嘴唇一边贪婪的呼吸着空气，一边强忍着的快意。  
“嘴上说着不要，下面却湿成这样。”乐正绫的手却没有停止抽插，粘稠透明的液体顺着手背滴落。  
“绫......绫......”言和无助的眼光迷离着看着乐正绫，乐正绫知道只有言和体会到快感才会这么叫自己。  
“阿和喜欢吗？”乐正绫埋首在言和的香肩，耳畔是不断的呻吟，那双被反绑在身后的十指用力攥着，乐正绫不断在言和的敏感处徘徊却故意不触碰，惹的小人儿淫靡的液体源源不断的滴落。  
“不知道......啊！”  
乐正绫手指只是轻轻勾起就引起了言和身体不断地抽搐。  
“回答喜欢还是不喜欢。”乐正绫好看的眼笑着眯起，然后颔首吻住了言和红且发热的耳垂。  
“啊~啊~喜......喜欢......不要......”言和感受到了耳边的湿润以及乐正绫炽热的呼吸，半边身子再也使不上力气，因为锁链的原因还没有办法躲开，乐正绫正好顺势将言和的腿开的更大一些，淫靡的透明色液体顺着白皙的腿根缓缓滴落。  
“不......啊~嗯~啊啊啊啊......”乐正绫一边咬住了言和的耳垂，手指开始快速的抽送，言和无力的将下巴搭在乐正绫的臂弯上，潮红的脸是迷茫的淫靡，碧蓝色的眸子蕴意着水汽，嘴角挂着一丝可疑清液，呻吟不断从喉咙里传出。  
乐正绫舔舐着言和的耳廓，一直拉着铁链的手松开失去支撑力的言和瞬时不自主的靠向乐正绫，却让深入体内的手指埋得更深不偏不倚戳到最敏感的那点，引来言和一阵的痉蹑。  
“啊~王......要......求你......”言和空白的脑里被快意填满，所有一切本应为人的尊严抑或情绪都被无法逃离的快感压榨，洗刷着灵魂却玷污着纯白的身体，挣扎的结果只是令锁链将娇嫩的肌肤磨红，或者被大力的揉捏留下可怜的青紫和暗伤。  
“求？”乐正绫恶劣将手指抽出，一股透明的带着薄荷芬芳的液体随着手指从花穴中吐出。  
明明快要到达的高潮却在此刻终止，言和的眼里顿时升起了一阵委神情。  
“绫......求你，给我......啊~求你......”言和不断地祈求着，炽热小穴的深处不断传来麻痒的感觉，渴望着被谁玩弄，渴望着被谁侵犯。  
乐正绫抓住言和柔软的银白色短发迫使言和的眼睛看着自己，将沾满淫液的手放在言和的面前。  
“阿和的花蜜真多啊。”乐正绫将手指靠近言和的唇边。  
“啊......求求.......给我.......”言和被情欲控制的身体已经无法分辨乐正绫的话，只要听话就好了吧.......只要听话就可以摆脱这种混乱的感觉了吧......  
“阿和自己的东西要自己舔干净呢。”乐正绫说着没理会言和的请求将手指贴着人儿的唇。  
几乎是下意识的，言和乖巧的张开了嘴，将沾着自己体液的属于乐正绫的手指含入了口中。  
微咸的味道在口腔里散开，言和的脸颊红的发烫，湿润的舌尖不断舔舐着，此刻就连祈求的权利都被剥夺。  
乐正绫发出了银铃般的笑声，看着眼前的人儿乖顺的像一只小狗一样舔着自己手指上属于少女的那部分，原来将一个人扭曲就是这么简单，言和不懂得什么叫做反抗，更不懂得什么叫做情爱，她所明白的全部都是乐正绫亲手赐予她的——绝对的命令。  
从小在笼中驯养的鸟儿，还怎么学得会飞翔？  
冰冷的囚笼才是笼中之鸟的归宿，任由饲主摆布，扭曲本来的自由。  
乐正绫搅动着手指，唾液顺着言和的嘴角不断流淌。  
猛地乐正绫将手指抽出，反而拽住言和的颈链，将言和拖上最庄严的王座。  
“阿和，你想要的我给你。”褪去冠冕的外衣，乐正绫更加强势的索取，言和双乳被乐正绫啃噬的殷红，小穴微微红肿的发抖，一声声呻吟逐渐放浪。  
空气中染上了除了薄荷以外的更加热烈的气味，如火侵蚀着，灼烧着，言和不得不反馈着乐正绫的要求，沦陷在不知名的烈火中。  
“啊~绫......”乐正绫手指在一起深入，狠狠的戳着少女最脆弱的那点，情潮涌动，言和呻吟的声音逐渐喑哑。  
“啊啊啊啊！”随着身体的悸动言和终于在迷乱这种达到了高潮，乐正绫却没有满足，低头再次吻住了言和的唇将一切的呻吟封锁，乐正绫伸出一只手，将禁锢着言和双手的锁链打开，言和知道自己应该怎么做，一切都是肌肉记忆的结果，忍耐着身体里强烈的刺激，言和将手指学着乐正绫同样摩挲着试探着。  
低喘和呻吟在金碧辉煌的殿堂里叫嚣着，昂贵的毛毯沾染了不知谁芬芳的液体，庄严的浮雕审视着世间，却又在此刻显示出无力和嘲弄。  
直到这场“游戏”的结束，这些所谓的正义才会睁开审判的眼。  
身上又染了新的青紫的少女，再一次被锁进了巨大的笼子，一丝不挂的身体颤抖的缩在一角，下体仍然有清液不断地流出，胸口的起伏难以立刻平息，眼角还挂着轻盈的泪，却不会问为什么——一切都是那么理所当然，这就是她存在的意义。  
乐正绫换好了衣服看着笼子里因疲惫快要睡着的少女，言和永远不会离开她给她亲自编造的“囚笼”，永远成为自己的木偶，再不会背叛。  
笑着离开，将阴暗和颓靡缩进了高尚的朝堂。  
黑暗的世界必将扼杀白昼存在过的痕迹，是恶的天堂，也是——所谓善的地狱。  
歪曲现实，捏造假象，笼中鸟的哀鸣？不，那是俯仰由人者对黑暗的向往和歌颂。  
——《笼中鸟》——完


End file.
